Libertia
'The Republic of Libertia '(Romana: Republica Libertia; Français: La République Libertia; Deutsch: Republik Libertia) is a Romanian micronation made by Craciunoiu Petru. The capital is West Table and the ideology is Libertinianism (right-leaning ideology). Currency The official currency is Kona(KON) and is administered by the Bank of Libertia. It is equal to 1 RON(Leu) which equals approx.0.25 USD.More information at List of micronational currencies and Kona. Government It is a federal state: Libertia (with Piggy and Ant sectors), Zamzibia, Chincilia, Treelandia and Braniscastan. Religion The most popular one is orthodoxy but the country is religion-free as it has some other religions (ex: Neo-Protestant, Catholicism, Atheism) Citizens The population of Libertia is around 71 people (+20 pigeons) and the majority is Romanians but it also has some other people (ex: Romano-Hungarians, British, Turkish) Hymn The hymn is in 2 languages: Romanian (Libertia,tara mea) Libertia, Libertia, este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia, Libertia, este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara, o tara, o tara suntem noi! O tara frumoasa fara gunoi! O tara plina de frumusete, Plina de oameni si de politete! Libertia, Libertia, este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia, Libertia, este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara libera, Libertia e ea! Nu o veti distruge cat timp sunt in ea! Acest imn este pentru patrie iubire, Acest imn este pura bucurie! Libertia, Libertia, este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia, Libertia, este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! English (Libertia, my country) Libertia, Libertia, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! I hope you take care of her! A country, a country, a country we are! A beautiful country without garbage! A country full of beauty, Full of people and politeness! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! I hope you take care of her! A free country, Libertia is it! You will not destroy her while I'm in it! This hymn is for love homeland, This hymn is pure joy! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Libertia, Libertia, is my country! I hope you take care of her! Sports Libertia has a national football team named FCB Libertia and practices many other sports such as athletism, handball and swimming. Parties The ruling party is Libertinian National Party(LNP). You can be whatever you want from the political view. In Romanian, the LNP is PLN (Partidul Libertinian National). The coat of arms The coat of arms is a shield with 2 swords with the flag and below it says "liberi", which translated is "free" (we are free). The coat of arms symbolizes exactly the flag but on a shield. The flag The flag is a yellow star with a green cover, down is black and the background is blue. The star symbolizes the leader and yellow, the favorite color, the green cover symbolizes the clothes. The black line symbolizes the ground and the blue background symbolizes the water and the sky. More at Libertinian Flags. Relations Libertia is part of LoMN (League of Micronations), LoRMN (League of Romanian Micronations) and MA(Micronational Assembly). Diplomacy with micronations Republic of New Rizalia; Vlasynia (friends); League of Micronations (all micronations). League of Romanian Micronations (all micronations), Foster Island Republic, Molossia (friends), Austenasia (friends), Kingdom of Pollomaa, Micronational Assembly (all micronations), United Imperial Empire, The Federal Republic of Nuvatsaria Army The Liberian Army is made out of 4 main sectors: Air Forces Offensive: Fleaca Adrian Defensive: Infantry Offensive: Razvan Poghirc Defensive: Timoftei Darius Naval Forces Offensive: Defensive: Coast Guard Offensive: Defensive: Marines Offensive: Defensive: Other Institutions Internet presence Libertia has a facebook page, has its own countryball, Libertiaball and an official site. License plate '' The official license plate of Libertia is white with the flag in the top left, "Libe" below it, short for Libertia and ZA 12 ABC, this is a template license plate although. ''Puppets Libertia has 1 puppet state: Westy Republic. It is ruled by Craciunoiu Petru. Name in other languages (Republic of Libertia) Romanian: Republica Libertia Chinese:自由共和国 Arab: جمهورية ليبرتيا Russian: Республика Либертия Dutch: Republiek Libertia Spanish: Republica de Libertia French: République de Libertia German: Republik Libertia Hindi: लिबर्टिया गणराज्य Tamil: லிபர்ட்டியா குடியரசு Portuguese: República da Libertia Bengali: লিবার্টি প্রজাতন্ত্র Turkish: Libertia Cumhuriyeti Japanese: リベルタ共和国 Punjabi/Lahnda: ਲਿਬਰਟੀਆ ਗਣਤੰਤਰ History The beginnings, RRBP(RCDP) The first state was named Republic Ruled by Petru (Republica C * Hammer and brick for building of the nation and the block the location of the old territory nowadays West Table. The change was a period when RRBP changed the flag several times roleplay nation. Besides RRBP Petru had another micronation, the name and everything are unknown as the micronations were only pure fiction, but it had the roots of Libertia: The flag. Nowadays, Libertia has many allies and friends and also is a member of some organizations, such as the LoMN, LoRM, Micronational Assembly, and the MEC. Special Citizens Special citizens are presidents(or high ranking people) from other micronations/nations who have completed a special formular which gives them some benefits: * The ability to have a higher salary; * The ability to be an Honorary Citizen; * The ability to have some information which is classified; * The ability to enter or exit the country without a passport or verification etc. Current special citizens * Nathan Holmes-King; * His Majesty Cameron Koehler; * Jerard I; * President David; = Contact Future contact with president or officials can be done via: * Email: petru.craciunoiu@gmail.com * User page: Xlizard123 * Facebook: Libertia Official Facebook Page Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Libertia Category:Libertinian Countries Category:Central European Micronations Category:Micronations in Europe Category:Romanian Speaking